


Better Than Me

by Aliyah_Faith



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:05:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliyah_Faith/pseuds/Aliyah_Faith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a drabble that was written in inspiration from the song "Better Than Me" By Hinder</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Me

~I think you can do much better than me, after all the lies that I made you believe~  
Nick sat in the near empty flat doing nothing for the fifth day in a row. The tv was black, reflecting everything he didnt want to see from its screne. He could see the chair, the couch, and the coffee table in front, all of it empty, lacking the t-shirt or stack of magazines that used to be carelessly left there, it was clean, the way Nick liked it. The coffee table was void of any moisture rings from the cup being set down without a coaster underneath, the way Nick liked it. He stood and walked down to the kitchen, opening the fridge just to shut it again, he really wasnt hungry yet.   
~I told myself I won't miss you, But I remembered what it feels like beside you~   
Nick sat at the table, in his usual seat. He looked around the table, noting how much smaller it looked now that there wasn't a set of blue eyes shining back at him from the other side. He slowly eyed the stove from his seat, remembering the smoke billowing up from it and the tears flowing from the blue eyes when he couldn't get the food right. Nick remembered trying not to laugh as he pulled the boy into his arms.  
~I really miss your hair in my face, and the way your innocence tastes. And I think you should know this, You deserve much better than me~  
Nick stood and walked down the hall, passing the picture frames that were barely hanging onto the walls, some of them broke. He made his way to the end of the hall and stood in the opening of the bedroom he had yet to spend any time in, unless it was for a change of clothes. He slept on the couch, told himself the bed wasnt comfortable. He stopped in the doorway. The room was a mess. Nicks clothes were on the floor, glass was shattered in the corner, the bed was unmade. Nick closed his eyes and it all flashed back. The beautiful blue eyes red and dripping with tears, the melodic voice that used to calm him was screaming profanities. Nick had thrown the lamp at the wall in a fit of rage and then stood watching the fear cross his lovers face. He yelled back, screamed demanding the younger boy to leave, and he stood and watched as the boy rushed through the room packing. Nick picked up clothes and just threw them at the bed where the suitcase laid open, then turned and stormed to the bathroom, grabbing the green toothbrush and the countless amount of hair supplies and soaps, tossing them into the other room before he slammed the door and turned in the bathroom, putting his fist through the wall. The choked sobs eventually faded from the other room and silence had filled the flat. Nicks eyes fluttered open, nearly expecting to see his lover lying across the bed, smiling at him and asking when he was planning on making his way back to bed.   
~While looking through your old box of notes, I found those pictures I took that you were lookin' for. If there's one memory I don't want to lose, that time at the mall, you and me in the dressing room~  
Nick shuffled across the room and sat on the edge of the bed gingerly. He laid back slowly, knowing it wasn't his side of the bed. He breathed in through his nose and realized his error almost immediatly as the familiar scent assaulted him. The memories followed. Nick getting tugged through countless parties and stores, Nick having his very first drunken karaoke experience. The memories of sharing a flat, his irritation with the shoes left in the middle of the hallway, the sweaters left on the back of the chair, the bed constantly unmade. The longer he laid there, the more he realized he would kill to trip over the Toms in the hallway and wipe up the condensation ring on the coffee table from the sweating drink.   
~The bed I'm lying in is getting colder. Wish I never would've said it's over, And I can't pretend I won't think about you when I'm older', cause we never really had our closure. This can't be the end~  
Nick was up and out of the flat in moments, not even bothering with his coat or shoes, he didnt need them. He ran down the streets and turned down a familiar one, sending a prayer to anyone that was listening that his blue eyed Angel was there, and willing to listen.


End file.
